Enforces and Saviors: Tales of Reunited Generations
by AnthroLover
Summary: Two continents. Two teams. Six generations. All separated from each other. What will happen when they are reunited? Sorry if the summary is not good.


**This story is based on the story Team Enforces, unsing the same main characters. I hope that is no problem for it, since the story was logn abandoned by original owner long ago. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The worlds we aboard in here, is a pokemon world, that changed dramatically with the pass of time. Gone from the small, sleepy towns with hardly any technology. Cities have sprung up over the lands and are wired with electricity, running water and toilets that aren't just smelly bogs in the ground. The Pokémon world has become a bizarre mixture of rural areas and urban areas. Bustling metropolises live alongside ancient forests with thousands of years of history! There is hardly any air pollution because of the miracle known as solar energy. However, common human inventions such as guns and cars don't exist because there was no reason to invent them. Seriously, why would you need a gun when you can fire blasts of energy from your fingertips?

Pokemon ate the same things as humans, so things like cows and chickens exist in this world.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Out of the Mortal World**

In an all white room, several figures were reunited in a heated debate.

"This is not a wise decision!" said Groundon, the legendary pokemon guardian of the earth and continents. "What if they're not ready yet? What if they start over another war?"

Some mumbled over this comment, some agreeing with the guardian of lands, some telling that he was wrong. Until one powerful, resonant voice said "Silence!" everybody went silence immediately, as they always did when he spoke. In the center of the room, was one pokemon that was known by everybody, even the ones that never heard of the other legendaries heard about him. This one was Arceus, the omega pokemon, creator of the life and God of the pokemon world.

Arceus took a deep breath, and turned his head to one side of the room "What do you think, Ho-oh?" The legendary Bird raised up "For ages I saw the ones I was encharged upon." he said "I saw them grow and learn, with certain pride, I must recognize. I saw in them great power, great greed and even hate."

"See?" said Groundon, but Ho-oh quickly intermitted "But also, I saw kindness and tolerance among them, I saw wish to do the best for others and to make the world a better place. I believe they are ready."

Groundon grunted to himself, as Arceus nodded. The omega pokemon them turned his head to the other side of the room, were other figures stood "And you, also think so?" One of the figures got up, and spoke directly to Arceus with her feminine voice "I have watched by them for a real long time. I saw they learn and live, and grow into fine beings, comprehensive and ready to face the world and all its dangers and wonders." she said with a sincere voice and gentle tone "I believe they're ready."

Arceus nodded. "So, we have an agreement?" he asked, and most of the presents in the place said "Yes." and slowly, even Groundon, and other who did not agreed at first, said "Yes." so Arceus nodded, It was set "So it is. After their separation all those ages ago, and for so long, is finally time for them to be reunited."

A new chapter was about to start in the lives of everyone.

* * *

**Mortal World: Skarim**

In a city known as Treasure Town, a young Grovyle snored under the covers in his bedroom in his two-story house. His name was Gaia and he was the leader of Team Enforcers, an exploration team consisting of himself and his two best friends. They were rather new and had just graduated from Master Dusk's Fighting Academy a month rolled over and started drooling on his pillow. If he could see himself now, he would have died of embarrassment. Right now he was having a rather strange dream.

_He was standing in a stone platform hovering in space. Around him, he could see stars and galaxies swirling around him. "Wow, this is beautiful!" he whispered, looking around and suddenly gasping, "I'm in space! How did I get here? How I'm even alive!?" Gaia had no time to think about it, as suddenly something called his attention. It was planed Earth, hovering in the sky above his head._

_"Huh? Its my planet." he said to himself, he saw it spin around slowly, shown the place he knew that was Skarim, the continent he lived in. Gaia marveled in it for a while, and he saw it spin around slowly, passing his continent, Gaia expected to see only islands on the rest of the ocean, but was caught off guard when he saw another continent, as big as his, on the other side of the ocean._

_"Huh?" Gaia looked surprised at the continent "That... wasn't there before." Gaia said, as he noticed that was another one in the same plataforma as him. He eyed curiously at the figure as it looked back at him. Then they walked in each others direction Gaia stood in front of the figure, it was shadowed, and its silhouette was nothing like any pokemon Gaia knew. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Gaia hesitantly offered his hand._

_The figure looked at it, and slowly put forward its own hand, and started shaking Gaia's. the Grovyle smiled to himself "Well, at least it is friendly." Gaia Thought, he was about to say something to the figure, when..._

SLAM!

The door to Gaia's bedroom was flung open and hit the wall with a loud noise, awakening the Grovyle from his slumber. "Huh, what's going on?" he asked confusedly. female Gabite stormed into the room, and she did not look happy. "GAIA!" she roared, "Get your sorry ass downstairs right now!" Her name was Alice, and she was the second member of Team Enforcers. She was smaller than the average height for her species, but that didn't stop her from mowing down anybody that got into her way. A purple crystal necklace hung around her neck, signifying that she was from the Rage Dragon clan, a group of Dragon-types who were respected and feared for their temper and their strength. She had was great friends with both her teammates, but that didn't stop her from being angry at them when she needed to.

"Owww…" Gaia moaned irritably, "Do you have to be loud in the morning?" "Yes!" Alice shouted, not bothering to drop her volume, "Because it is now nine o'clock and we're going to be late!"

"Nine o'clock? That's not so—holy shit we are late!" Gaia suddenly realised that today his team had an escort mission to do at nine thirty. A quick glance at his bedside clock confirmed his lateness. It was now 9:02 He shoved the covers off him and climbed out of bed in a hurry. He grabbed his item bag off a cupboard and raced downstairs, Alice behind him. A Sableye was sitting in the kitchen, calmly reading a newspaper. Once Gaia rushed inside, he looked up and smiled. "Morning fearless leader," he greeted happily.

"Good morning Seth," Gaia replied, searching for something in the refrigerator and thus didn't bother turning around, "Do you know where all the milk went?". "Oh yeah," Seth said apologetically, "I sort of drank it all for breakfast.". "Dammit!" Gaia growled, "Well, looks like its leftovers for me!"

"I ate that too," Seth said nonchalantly, "Those chicken slices were nice. "Gaia grew even more frustrated. A scowl grew on his face. He grabbed some raisin bread and slammed the fridge door shut and stalked over to the pantry, where he took out a few muesli bars. He then sat down and started eating his relatively meager meal.

"This is all your fault," Gaia said through mouthfuls of bread. He was a bit annoyed. "What is?" Seth asked innocently with a small smile.

"That bloody video game that you gave me," Gaia growled, "It's so addictive that I spent half the night playing it on my computer."

"Oh, you mean Ninjas vs. Pirates?" Seth grinned, "Well yeah, it is a bit addictive, but it's not my fault that you can't control yourself."

"The first thing that I will do when we get back from the mission is uninstalling that game from your hard drive," Alice said, speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

"No you are not," Gaia gasped as he stood up and threw the muesli bar wrappers into the bin, "Do you know how much money I had to bribe Seth to give me that game?"

"Gaia, if that video game hinders your exploration skills I'm not going to just sit by and let you play it." Alice replied flatly.

"You're suddenly a lot calmer," Seth noted, "Is it because you're talking to Gaia and not me?"

Alice turned around and stared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's because everyone in town knows that you have crush on him and—" He saw the angry look and the vein throbbing on her forehead and decided it would be a good time to stop.

* * *

**Mortal World: Artien, at the same time**

In the place known as Treasureville, on a two house store, on the sofa of the living room, slept a Dewott named Crish. He was the leader of the exploration team known as Team Saviors, consisting in his two best friends, Jeremy, the Krokoroc, and Suzy, the Spritzee. They all had graduated from master Zoro's Academy no more than a month ago. He snored softly and seemed very peaceful in his sleep, He turned his head as he slept. He was having a very uncommon dream.

_Chris found himself in the middle of a platform in the middle of the space, with galaxies and starts floating all around him. He blinked a few times as he looked around "I'm in space." he said to himself "Shouldn't I be dead by now?"_

_He would have pondered over it a few more, if his attention was not call by a planet hovering just above him. He looked up and saw in the planet a continent he never saw before in his life. "Huh, is must be another planet." he thought, but soon he was proved wrong as the planet whirled around, to revel the continent of Artien, where he lived._

_"Huh?" he looked curiously at the place that looked like his home "What is this?" he asked himself, his attention was call again, but this time, by a creature that was in the same platform._

_Chris looked curiously at the creature, as it looked back at him. Curious, he approached the creature as it approached him. When he come closer, he could see the figure of the creature was shadowed, and its silhouette was different from the one of every pokemon he ever saw in his life._

_Chris wondered for a moment what this creature was, and then it offered its hand to him. Chris looked at it, and then offered back his own hand to be shaken, and they shook hands._

_"Well, it seems that means no harm." he thought, he was about to say something to the figure, like masking where did it came from, when..._

"CHRIS!"

The Dewott's eyes suddenly flung open as one pink and white blur landed on his chest. He coughed up a bit to catch his breath, and looked over to see his small friend, Suzy, a Spritzee wearing a yellow colored lasso in her head, on his chest, smiling to him with her eyes.

"Suzy!" he said "Do you always has to do this?", the Spritzee giggled "Only when we will get late for mission, it is 18 o'clock already." Chris was surprised by this "It is 18h already? Man, I really dozed off!"

He quickly got up from the bed, only to see Jeremy, his Krokorok friend smiling at him "Having sweet dreams in the middle of the afternoon?" he asked "This way people will think you are a sleepy head." Jeremy was their friend since, like, ever, and he was the second in command of their team. He had a scar over his left cheek, like made by someone's claws. He was a very helpful and comprehensive friend, everybody liked him. However, a few people picked up in him, because he was gay, but he mostly ignored it, because to him the only opinion that mattered was off his two friends and they didn't care for such things.

The Dewott chuckled "Yeah, the only difference from you is that I don't dream about guys in my bed." The Krokorok looked at him chuckling, with his hands in his hips "What can I do?" he said sweetly "If I see some hot guy of course I'll have wet dreams about him." They all laughed about this.

"Boys, if we don't go we will lose the client!" said Suzy, and so they all walked to the front door. "So, what were you dreaming about?" asked Jeremy as they walked outside to meet with their client. "Were you dreaming about flowers, rainbows and beautiful stars!? Oh wait, I dreamed about it." said Suzy. Chris chuckled "No, actually, I dreamed I was in space and I saw... Well, is kind of hard to explain."

"Well, we can think about it later." said Jeremy "For now we have to worry only about our mission." he said reaching out on his bag, and picking up na apple and giving it a huge bite. "You wanna?" he asked, offering two more apples to his friends.

Chris picked up calmly, saying "Thanks." Suzy, on the other hand, jumped out and picked it up "Yay! Apple!" she exclaimed joyfully as she landed in Jeremy's head and they all laughed as they walked off, speeding up the step.

* * *

**Back on Skarim, five hours later**

Team Enforces had just arrived from the entrance of the Outer Arid Zones, from where they have encountered the client and escorted him through the dungeon. "That," Seth began, "Was the worst mission ever."

"Worse than the one where we had to find that hyperactive Clefairy?" Gaia asked, "Remember, it took us ages to find her. I remember her playing hide-and seek with us."

"It was definitely the worst mission," Alice growled, "I thought it was going to be easy. All we had to do was to take that bloody Nidoran on a trip through the dungeon. But no, he starts running off and attacking Pokemon who are stronger than him and getting himself knocked out. Because of that, we've lost all our Reviver Seeds." She reached into her bag and threw some yellow seeds onto the ground, "These are the remains of the Reviver Seeds which cost us an arm and a leg," Alice said bitterly, "And now they are all gone. I swear, if I meet that Nidoran ever again I'm going to kick his ass!" She angrily stomped on the seeds, turning them into yellow paste.

"Alice, no killing the client." Gaia chided. "I wasn't going to kill him," she objected, "I was just going to kick him a little."

"No kicking the client. Or hurting him in any way for that matter."

"Dammit...this really sucks! We lost some really important stuff all because of him! Worst of all, we can't do anything about it!"

"Well, we can tell everybody about how he's such an idiot and warm them to not take missions requested by him." Seth suggested, "It's the least we can do."

"Now that's a good idea."

* * *

**At the same time, in Artien**

All the members of Team Saviors were now going back to their homes, all of them sweaty, and tired "Whew!" said Jeremy "I can't believe this is over!"

"That guy is a douche," said Suzy, and Chris was forced to agree, "Yeah, this could have gone better. But it wasn't worse than watching over master Zoro's daughter. Remember how hyperactive she is? And she kept hiding and changing into others."

"No, it surely was worse." said Jeremy "It should simply go with the guy through the dungeon to take back his mask, but he kept running away and even going through the walls saying he was seeing it. And the pokemon kept just going after him and we had to fight them off for him." He searched in his bag, previously full of Oran berries; he took out only one "This is all that is left of our crop of Oran berries. It had enough to feed a small troop, and now barely have enough to all of us." As he talked he, pinched the berry into three and handed two pieces to his friends

They quickly ate it; recovering part of their energy "I wish I could punch him in the face." said Jeremy bitterly.

"You can't." said Chris to his friend "Besides you probably would not hit, we can't huret our client, our besides not being paid we will have our habilitations of explorers suspended for Arceus knows how long."

"It is not fair." said Suzy. "The guy is a total douche and we can't do anything about. And he kept saying bad things about Jeremy. And after we took his mask back he simply left without even saying thank you. This is not right!"

"Yeah, he called me faggot so many times today that next time I hear someone say it I'll say 'present'." Said Jeremy.

Chris sighed, he too had not liked the way that guy spoke about his friend, but he remained profissional for the good of the team "That this is a lesson for us." he said "We will never accept missions from that guy again, and will tell the other teams to do the same."

* * *

This is just the start of an amazing story, for a few information, here it is:

Skarim:

**Treasure Town: Once small and quiet, now large and bustling. Pokemon of all sorts gather here.**

**Master Dusk's Academy: A fighting school located in Treasure Town. Master Dusk (A Dusknoir) often picks up orphans and takes them here to become strong fighters.**

**Dark City: A skyscraper-ridden metropolis eternally shrouded in darkness. No sunlight shines on this place. Many Ghost, Dark and nocturnal Pokemon live here.**

**Lei Qu: A village located in an area once known as Amp Plains. Thunderstorms frequently strike this place, particularly in summer. Many Electric and Steel Pokemon live here.**

**Sage Forest: A forest with a mystical aura to it. A small town has been placed in the middle of the forest and many Grass, Flying and Bug Pokemon live here.**

**Aqualantis: A city partially submerged underwater. Whirlpools occasionally appear, Ice and Water Pokemon like living here.**

**Arid Zones Village: A village that is located on the edge of a desert. Water restrictions are heavily increased here. Many Ground, Rock and the occasional Steel-type Pokemon live here.**

Artien:

**Treasureville: Similar to Treasure Town**

**Master Zoro's Academy: Like master Dusk's, but the leader is Zoro (a Zoroark)**

**Spookyville: A place that has all nature of Hallowen Town, many ghost and dark type live in here**

**Springland: One small city put in the middle of a forest that is well known by its great energy and by the flowers it has. Many plant and fairy type pokemon are found living in there**

**Rocky Mountain Village: In the edge of a mountain and it continues for underground tunnels. Many stone, ground and steel type pokemon live in there, along with some cavernous pokemon.**

**Frozen Acres: One land that has snow even in the middle of the summer, some say is because Kyurem lives near that place. Many ice type live in there, along with some water types that can handle the cold.**

**Fire Thunder Town: A place that is in bettwen two dungeons, one of extreme heat and other of great static, granting it to be hot and static in that place. Eletric and Fire pokemon use toi live in there.**

* * *

Also, I'm accepting OCs from all my readers:

Name: Your vcharacter name

Species: WHat pokemon your character is.

Gender: Male

Age: How old is your character. Numbers, please

Signature Moves:

Rank: Bronze, Silver, Gold and PLatinum for Explorers, and from 1 to 5 stars to criminals

Personality: The way you character thinks and behaves

Hisroty: A little of your character's story, telling sdome major events of his/hers life

View on main Characters: Opinio has about the main characters

Other: Some characteristic of your character. He has some particular feature? Has some scar or birth mark? Is Shiny? Likes apples?

**Examples:**

Team Enforces:

Name: Gaia

Species: Grovyle

Gender: male

Age: Teenager

Signature Moves: Leaf Blade, Detect, Thunderpunch

Rank: Bronze

Personality: Gaia is a strong-willed person. He will stand up for what he believes is right. Gaia cannot tolerate anyone who picks on others (i.e. bullies). He will attack anyone who he sees bullying others, which has landed him some accidental bounties in a few cases. Despite this characteristic, he has a habit of being sarcastic, which sometimes makes those around him feel hurt. When one his friends is threatened, Gaia's rage increases and he's likely to do anything.

History: Gaia was dumped on the doorstep of Master Dusk's academy. Master Dusk took him in and raised him to be a strong fighter. During his youth, Gaia hardly ever talked. This automatically gave him the nickname 'loner'. When Seth arrived, Gaia instantly took a liking to him and became more animated. 4 years later, he and Seth met their other friend Alice, who was crying in the academy grounds. She joined them and years later the three them graduated from the academy as a three-man team. Now Gaia is spending his days going on missions with his friends.

View on Main Characters:

Seth: One of my best friends. He really livens the place up. Without him, it would be really depressing around here.

Alice: The only female in my life. No, I am NOT attracted to her (blushes a bit). She's a good person, but her temper scares me.

Other: None

Name: Seth

Species: Sableye

Gender: Male

Age: Teenager

Signature Moves: Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Role Play

Rank: Bronze

Personality: Seth is the cheerful one of the three main characters. He likes having fun and often goofs off. This irritates Alice to no end. Despite his personality, Seth is smart and perceptive and is able to come up with plans very quickly. He is also very loud, another characteristic that irritates Alice. He often bickers with her. When he wants to, Seth can become serious. This usually occurs on the battlefield. He'll get angry if he sees any of his friends getting hurt.

History: Seth was born in Dark City. After living there for a while, his parents couldn't stand the shadowy atmosphere and moved to Treasure Town. Seth then enrolled in Master Dusk's Academy at the age of 7. There he met Gaia and became close friends with him. 4 years later, the two of them met Alice, who was crying in academy grounds. She soon became close friends with them afterwards. He graduated from the academy at the same time as Gaia and Alice. Seth is now working with his friends in a three-man team.

View on Other Characters:

Gaia: My best, leafy, green friend. He and I share something in common: pranking others! Wait, that's not it...

Alice: She's violent and crazy, but she's my friend. Don't tell her I called her that, or she'll kill me.

Other: One of his self-devised moves is combining Recover with Role Play, enabling him to heal his teammates.

Name: Alice

Species: Gabite

Gender: Female

Age: Teenager

Signature Moves: Dragon Claw, Sand Tomb, Fling

Rank: Bronze

Personality: Alice, to put it simply, is a blunt and serious person. She is not afraid of speaking her mind and will insult people if she feels like it. Because she is from the Rage Dragon Clan, Alice can become seriously violent and angry if someone pushes her buttons. However, she is trying to keep her rages under control. She does have gentler and sweeter side which she only shows to her family and friends.

History: Alice was born in a family of Dragon-types famous for their incredible strength and temper. Her mother died when Alice was 5. Two days after her mother's death, Alice enrolled in Master Dusk's Fighting Academy. When she was 9, Alice's father married a shiny Dragonite. This was against her mother's wishes and one of the clan's most sacred laws, so Alice took to hating her father and stepmother. She cut herself off from everyone else, saying she didn't need anybody's help. In reality, she was very lonely. At the age of 11, Gaia and Seth found her sobbing in a corner of the academy grounds. They asked if she wanted to play and she gladly accepted. They became good friends from then on. It turned out that Alice' stepmother was a famous criminal in disguise. Alice, Gaia, Seth, Master Dusk and Alice's father all engaged in combat with her. During the battle, Alice's father shielded his daughter from a near- fatal attack. Alice grew enraged at her stepmother for this and went on a berserker rage, which resulted in the shiny Dragonite getting heavily wounded. Master Dusk finished her off. Luckily Alice's father survived.

Alice graduated from the academy at the age with Gaia and Seth and is now working with them as Team Enforcers.

View on Other Characters:

Gaia: The male in my life. He's a good guy (blushes a bit). What do you mean I'm blushing? COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! (attacks)

Seth: My really annoying teammate. He pisses me off sometimes, but I guess he's alright.

Other: Alice wears a necklace with a purple stone around her neck. This signifies that she's from the Rage Dragon clan. She also has a small crush on Gaia, but she won't admit it.

Team Saviors:

Name: Crish

Species: Dewott

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Signature Moves: Razor Shell, X-Scissor, Blizzard

Rank: Bronze

Personality: He is very determined and very brave. He is willing to do anything for his friends, and to help all the ones who need. He is usually very calm and collected, and think before acting. He is strong willed and will stand until the end for what he believes is right. He will do anything to help his friends, and usually puts the others above himself.

History: His father was one of the biggest explorers form the story of Treasureville, and he is very proud of it. Sadly, his father died in work before he was born, leaving his mother to take care of him, what he did. When he was eight years old, he witnessed his mother's murder, and became very scared and shy after this. His last gift from his mother was the shell she used as a Dewott. He closed in after this, and was only brought to surface again by intermission of two pokemon, a Spritzee and a Sandile, who helped him overcome his fears, and to face the world again, what they did, by fighting master Zoro' evil brother.

View on Main Characters:

Suzy: She is cheerful and makes the world brighter. She is the kindest pokemon I ever meet in my life.

Jeremy: One of my best friends, he is loyal and very determined, the guy that becomes his boyfriend will be very lucky.

Other: One of his shells seems older than the other; it is the one that belonged to his mother.

Name: Suzy

Species: Spritzee

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Signature Moves: Fairy Wind, Aromatherapy, Light Screen

Rank: Bronze

Personality: She is very cheerful and happy; sometimes behave like an eight years old girl. She is very sensitive, and can easily be offended, and become depressed, but she will quickly forgive people. She is kind of naïve and innocent, she easily believes in thins other say, and usually is scared by pokemon who look big and scary. She doesn't likes bullies, and will do anything to defend her friends. She is easy-going and quickly makes friends.

History: She was born into a happy family, with very loving parents. She showed to be very talented at young age, showing to be able to create the most pleasant aromas, and so many people would come to ask her favors, and she innocently obligued. She would later come to make friends with a nice Sandile, and later they would find out a sad Oshawott crying in a corner, and would come and invite him to play, and he would happily accept. And soon, they would have their trial by fire by facing master Zoro's twin brother.

View on Main Characters:

Chris: One of my best friend in the whole world. He is the bravest and the strongest of all, no one can beat him!

Jeremy: My friend since I was young, he is very nice to everyone, I don't understand why people pick up on him just because he likes other boys.

Other: She wears a yellow lasso in her head.

Name: Jeremy

Species: Krokorok

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Signature Moves: Dig, Dark Pulse, Rock Smash

Rank: Bronze

Personality: He is confident and determined. He is not afraid of being himself, and is honest and loyal, especially to his friends. He knows how to fend for himself, and usually known how to hold his temper, unless someone mess with his friends, when he becomes very angered. He despises prejudice of any kind, and is very open-minded himself, and will stand for the outcasts and rejected, as long as they're not evil.

History: He was born into a loving family, but his father was very conservative, and already made very clear at his young age that he was suppose to find a good woman and have children. He got to known a nice Spritzee and a cool Oshawott for his friends. His father always was harsh on him, and only said he was proud of him once, when he and his friends helped defeat master Zoro's twin brother, it would be one of the best days of Jeremy's life. But this happiness would be short lived. As the years passed, he started to realize he had attraction for men, and not women, he was gay. The first ones he talked about with this were his two friends, who took the new nicely. He hoped his parents could take the news like them, but he was proved wrong. He never saw his father angrier and yelling that much, he even tried to resonate, but as answer he got a claw attack straight in his face, and his father, telling him to go away and never come back. His friends gave him all the help he needed, and he grew up confident, and searching for the male that will be his perfect match.

View on Main Characters:

Chris: One of my best friend, always willing to stand up for me, sometimes I wonder what he is like in bed…

Suzy: She is very nice and always was on my side, I admire her for standing up for me even when she is scared.

Other: He has a scar over his left cheek, from the place where his father attacked him when he was younger.

Just to make completelly clear: In Skarim live pokemon from I to IV generations, and in Artien live pokemon of V and VI generations


End file.
